


Exotic

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: What does Naraku see in Mrs. Higurashi? And why can't he act on it?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome's Mother/Naraku
Series: The 6ixth Session [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 2





	Exotic

Originally Published March 27, 2007

* * *

He didn't notice people. Humans didn't matter. They were transient. Imperfect.

He was different. He was to people as people were to flies. And he smiled at the thought.

The city, too, didn't escape the indifference. It grew out of nothing and into nothing it decayed. That was the fate of the world.

He reached the place.

It was different. Wooden gates. Stone steps. Gardens. What was the allure? The lust?

"Indecent!"

He scaled the gates.

He crawled through the undergrowth as if born among vermin.

 _Hypocrite_! he mocked. _Mrs. Higurashi was as mortal as any other woman._

He spied while she bathed. Innocent. And that purity defying his understanding, it was exotic! He wanted it, needed it!

He snapped a twig of cleome. A spider grasped it. Under the light of the moon, the creature dragged the offering toward the house.

 _The skin of that woman_! he gasped. _To touch - to defile - the nape of that neck!_

But there couldn't be contact without destroying the illusion and defeating the purpose. The fantasy couldn't be realized. It was disjointed. Flawed. Like the world was flawed. And the brush of spider's legs against woman's skin was as intimate as it could be.

_Crush!_

Inuyasha's foot killed the spider.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou shrugged.

"Something's in the air, Kagome."

A scent, faint yet familiar.

Shrubs ruffled; a void yawned into view then melted away with a breeze.

Nothing was left of the intruder - but - the half-demon clutched the weapon.


End file.
